battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Defibrillator
The Automated External Defibrillator (AED) is a portable electronic device that automatically diagnoses the potentially life threatening cardiac arrhythmias of ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia in a patient, and is able to treat them through defibrillation, the application of electrical therapy which stops the arrhythmia, allowing the heart to re-establish an effective rhythm to prevent the host from dying. The defibrillator is used in cases of life threatening cardiac arrhythmias which lead to cardiac arrest. Usage In-game, the defibrillator can be used on critically wounded allies. A revived player regains control of their character in prone position. The medic earns points for reviving a teammate. Should the revived player be killed again, the same medic who first revived the player will not earn more points for reviving the same player again. The defibrillator may also be used to kill healthy enemy soldiers. Once 15 seconds have elapsed for a fallen player, they are considered "killed" and cannot be revived. Players that have been instantly killed, committed suicide, or disconnected from the server also cannot be revived. The defibrillator has longer range than the knife, enough so a user standing up can revive a fallen ally at his feet. This may allow players to do a "drive-by revive" that keeps the user in motion. A more commonly seen tactic is to dolphin dive at a fallen player. It is considered very poor form for a player to revive someone without making sure their killer is not still watching. Players may also object to being revived if they intended to switch kits or have used up their ammo. On servers where friendly fire is on, some medics may opt to kill and revive an ally rather than use a medkit. Battlefield 2 The Defibrillator, or "Shock Paddles", is an item in the Medic Kit. It can revive any critically wounded ally to full health. A heartbeat icon is used to represent downed allies. The defibrillator functions like a bullet weapon: the "weapon's" crosshairs must be on a target in range. It does not matter what part of the body is targeted, so long as it belongs to a critically wounded ally or healthy enemy. Because a player's body parts may sometimes clip through walls, targeting them can allow the player to revive or kill them. Battlefield 2142 The portable AED-6 (Automated External Defibrillator) resuscitates casualties using an embedded, rythm-tracking microprocessor to determine ventricular fibrillation or tachycardia and emit, via wet-gel secretion paddles, appropriately leveled, biphasic charges. - In-game description The defibrillator in Battlefield 2142 is the first tier 2 Assault unlock, able to be obtained for the player as soon as he/she hit level 1. The weapon model is a single-handed device with three projecting pads. Unlike Battlefield 2, the AED-6 has no recharging time whatsoever, but will overheat if the player attempts to revive 3 straight times, and it can kill enemies up close. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Medic class for all teams is equipped with the AED as a gadget. There is a 3 second cooldown for the AED before it can be used again. It is sometimes used to "corpse camp" by continuously reviving a friendly player to keep a turret by enemies, similar to how Engineers can keep a vehicle running despite it being pummeled by rockets. While the "hit box" for reviving a downed player with the defibrillator is quite large, players should still have an allied corpse filling the majority of the screen in order for the gadget to work. While playing as a medic equipped with a defibrillator, recently killed squad members will have a green heartbeat sign on the mini map but non-squad team members recently killed will appear with a white variant, as long as the player is not playing hardcore mode. The line resembles the spike created by a single heartbeat on an electrocardiogram (ECG/EKG). A similar line will also appear over the corpse in first person view, and will gradually dim as the downed soldier nears respawn. Battlefield Play4Free The Defibrillator returns in Battlefield Play4Free as a gadget available for the Medic kit. It can be obtained spending at least one point in the Tier 2 training option Defibrillator. Revived teammates will only have 50 points of health and need to be healed with a Medkit; spending more points in the Defibrillator training option increases the amount of health received, before to 80% and then to full health. BFP4F Defib Render.png|An render of the Defibrillator in Play4Free BFP4F Defib Down.png|An "Center-line view" of the Defibrillator in Play4Free BFP4F Defib Front.png|An "Back side view" of the Defibrillator in Play4Free Battlefield 3 The defibrillator returns in Battlefield 3, for use by the assault kit. Friendly medics will see an EKG icon above players that are in a certain radius of them and can be revived, both in first-person view and in the minimap. This replaces the skull-and-crossbones icon seen by other classes. In multiplayer, fallen players now have the option to accept or reject being revived. A defibrillated soldier gains use of their sidearm, recovers some health, and can crawl around. If the player is killed again, or neglects to accept the revive, they are permanently lost. Upon pressing the or button, the revived player regains full health and can again access their entire inventory. Players can refuse revival—especially if unwanted or abused—by holding the key. The defibrillator is capable of killing enemy infantry only in rare circumstances.Battlefield 3 - Myth Busting - YouTube retrieved November 6, 2011 The player used to mutter murderous taunts when using the defibrillator, even while reviving teammates. This has been patched. Defib.png|High-quality render battlefield-3-defibrillator-1.jpg|A pair of defibrillators being held. medicalefficiency.png|The Medical Efficiency Dog Tag. MedicalMedalDogTag.png|The Medical Medal Dog Tag. Trivia *If the corpse moves due to physics collision or gravity, the EKG mark on the map will not track their new position. The one in first person will, but can be harder to see. * In some cases, revival may be prevented due to physics issues. *In first person, the medic will always hold one paddle in each hand. In third person, he holds both with one hand. *It is possible to revive someone through a wall. *The range for reviving with the defibrillator is farther than the range for killing enemies with the defibrillator. *It is possible to grab a downed medic's kit and revive him using his own defibrillator. When the medic is revived, he will have the kit of the player who revived him. *It is possible to get a headshot with the defibrillator. * It is possible to revive a team member and ''kill an enemy at the same time. The enemy must walk into the "hit box" for reviving the teammate before using the paddles. * The defibrillators can be used as an alternative to the knife, as once they are equipped, it is quicker than drawing, and lunging with the knife. However, the player will not get dog tags this way. * It is possible to destroy large explosive fuel tanks by electrocuting them with the defibrillator. * The defibrillators are not linked to each other, meaning they should not work, as a full circuit must be created for the charge to flow. Additionally, they are not connected to any kind of power supply. * When using a defibrillator on a live ally, the defibrillated person may verbally object to the players behavior as they do when you run over or shoot them as friendly fire. * Whenever they are drawn in Bad Company 2, a low beeping sound can be heard. * Another tactic that can be used with the Defibrillator is to Swap Revive a friendly Medic while keeping your own soldier kit. This is done by standing over the downed Medic, picking up his kit, then equipping the Defibrillator. Aim at the downed Medic and find the prompt to pick up your original kit. Then press the key to swap kits at the same time as firing the Defibrillator. This will leave the Medic with his kit, and you with yours. This tactic will most likely require some practice to execute correctly. * Before the stats system in certain games was patched, stat padding via a kill/revive loop was more common. The scenario sometimes remains as a griefing tactic. Videos [[Video:DEFIBRILLATOR|thumb|left|300px|Defibrillator gameplay footage in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2.]] es:Desfibrilador References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets